The 100th Hunger Games
by discordiaaa
Summary: [SYOT OPEN] After Primrose was killed, Katniss lost hope and the rebellion was sought out and executed for their crimes against the Capitol. Years later, Coriolanus Snow died of natural causes and so his granddaughter was elected to continue the Hunger Games. For this Quarter Quell, tributes of all ages are forced to fight one another. A SYOT.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its content or characters. That belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins. This will be a SYOT, you can read the details at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

It was that time of year again.

The districts went quiet, families retreated to their homes to watch the Capitol broadcast through their holographic-like televisions in their living rooms. The obnoxious sound of the Panem anthem blared through the speakers as they watched on with anticipation.

The picture showed a large Colosseum where tribute parades were held. The avox drummers stood opposite each other, perfectly beating the drums in rhythm to the anthem. Their faces looked as though they were set in stone as they stared at one another, emotionless behind tired eyes. Behind them, rows and rows of Capitol citizens roaring and screaming in excitement and eagerness as they impatiently waited for the President's arrival.

The camera pans over them, some of them wave up to the cameras and screech at it like animals. This year was one of the biggest years for the Capitol, this year they were to celebrate the 100th Hunger Games which meant another Quarter Quell.

25 years earlier, a rebellion sparked through the actions of the Girl on Fire, Katniss Everdeen. After the last Quarter Quell, rebels hidden within the ruins of District 13 attempted to take down the Capitol and President Snow. However, the plan failed miserably. Katniss lost all sense of hope after the sister she protected with every bit of strength she had was killed miserably during the bombings, and so she was executed along with every other rebel scouted out under the President's orders.

President Snow put on harsher conditions in the districts that rebelled. Now an innocent person in each district is randomly selected for execution as a reminder of what they had done, to force fear into the citizens and keep them from doing such an act again. The Hunger Games continued as normal and the Capitol seemed to have forgotten about what happened entirely.

Of course they were brain washed, too excited to watch children die at the hands of each other. The last 25 years were the same, this year would be the same as well as the years to come.

The Capitol erupted once more. The camera panned over towards the balcony at the end of the Colosseum, where two Peacekeepers stood either side, holding their high tech guns to their signs and facing forward. And then a woman walked out, dark brown locks twisted into high ponytail and her pale blue eyes staring towards the crowd. She looked to be in her 30s, she wore an elegant ruby colored dressed, adorned with jewels that decorated it beautifully. It swept against the floor gently as it reached to her feet. She wore a dark grey shawl resting over her shoulders to keep the cold air from her.

She stepped up towards the balcony and rested her hands on the railing as she awaited for the crowds to die down. As the Capitol screamed for her entrance, she flashed a devious smile to the cameras as though she was mocking someone. Mocking the poor families in the districts as they watched.

The shouting and cheering began to fade, replaced with hushed whispers among the citizens. The woman's smile vanished as she scowled to the cameras.

"Thank you, for your utmost attention. As many of you may know, this year we celebrate the next Quarter Quell and 100 years of the Hunger Games." She raised her arm to the sky and a picture of the previous President appeared on a screen above her, President Coriolanus Snow.

"Our previous President, Coriolanus Snow, my grandfather looks down upon us with joy and happiness as we continue to celebrate the Hunger Games for years to come and I thank you for cherishing his memory. Though it is a shame that he isn't here to witness the 100th Hunger Games, I know he would have done something spectacular for this year!"

The woman looked upon the faces in the crowd, all teared up and sobbing as they stared at the picture of Coriolanus. _Idiots,_ she thought. They were sucking up everything like they usually do. The picture faded and she cleared her throat to grab their attention again and succeeded too. All eyes were on her again and she put on the most fake smile she could manage which seemed to convince the crowd as they smiled and grinned with her too.

"I, Adelaide Snow, am honored to be your next President. And to kick off this year's Quarter Quell, we shall look back on the best moments of the previous!" And then a projection of a movie plays. The previous Quarter Quells, 25th, 50th and even the 75th surprisingly played moments of death, desperation and pain on the children's faces as they fought it out with each other to survive.

The crowds ooh'd and aah'd at almost every clip played as they were sucked into the movie, cheering every now and then when a child manages to kill someone. It was obvious some were favored among others. The movie finishes after around five minutes and the attention is drawn back to Adelaide.

"Now, for the 100th Quarter Quell we have the bend the rules slightly. Previously, we've had twice as many tributes reaped for the arena, previous victors too." She began and then pulled out a slip of paper from her shawl, she opened it up in front of her to read from it, "This year, we're changing the age rules. Tributes from the ages of 12 to 100 will be reaped for this year's Quarter Quell!"

Excited chatter and some screams of excitement. Both children and adults get to face off against each other to survive and be the last one standing. Most of the districts were horrified by this rule, knowing that no 12 year old would have a chance against a fully grown woman or man. Even the adults were mortified, knowing that they could potentially be forced to murder a child. Adelaide grinned evilly as the crowd decided to erupt into a roar of happiness.

"The reapings shall begin in two days time, starting with District 12."

District 12 was rebuilt after the bombings and more citizens were tossed into their like caged animals. Still one of the poorest districts, at least 1 or 2 citizens die every other die from starvation or execution by the Peacekeepers. Of course, the Capitol still needed miners, they wanted their precious coal after all.

Adelaide gave a wave to audience and the camera before turning away on her heel graciously, she walked away back into the building and the Peacekeepers followed her. The crowd cried as she disappeared, and the cameras click off. The televisions go dead in the districts, leaving families silently worrying among themselves.

What could possibly happen this year?...

* * *

 **Alright so I'll have the tribute form pasted onto my profile, you can find it there and fill it in. Send it to me in a PM or a review please. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, thank you for reading and I'll update soon when I've got some tributes in.**

 **Thanks! :heart:**


	2. Prologue II

**Decided to do a second part to the Prologue to introduce some new characters of course..**

* * *

Prologue II

Adelaide briskly walked from the balcony, her fake smile dropped to a sour frown as soon as the cameras panned away from her. The doors shut behind her and she began barking orders to the Peacekeepers nearby in which they scurried out. She walked down the corridors towards her office. All she wanted to do now was put her feet up and shut everyone away like she always did. Adelaide always hated being in front of the cameras but it was something she had to do every year no matter what. If she were to continue the Hunger Games, she had to at least show her face too.

As she turned a corner, she almost walked into someone else in front of her. She looked up, obviously angry to see who it was but then her face softened.

"Oh, Mr. Locke... Please watch where you're walking."

The male laugh, revealing the laugh lines on his face, he was a little older than Adelaide herself with light brown hair highlighted with streaks of silver from aging, it was gelled back perfectly with only a few strands sticking out. His eyes were dark brown and looked almost black under a dim light, they scanned Adelaide's face who looked visibly uncomfortable at that moment. He pressed his arm against the wall and leaned on it gently with a wicked grin on his face.

"Have you been avoiding me, Miss Snow?" His tone of voice sounded as if he was mocking her, he followed up with another short laugh, "If you forced those smiles to the crowds any more, they could've seen right through you."

Adelaide frowned at the older man, "Mr. Locke, I will only tell you one more time.. you work for me, so I'd cut out the jabs and comment if I were you."

He snorted and laughed again, Adelaide had been trying to avoid Mr. Locke for a while. They had history and she didn't want that to interfere with her work, but she knew he wasn't going to let go of it so easily. She was able to instil fear into the Peacekeepers and Avox children around her but it was different for Mr. Locke, this was a man that Adelaide knew she couldn't control and she hated it.

"And get rid of the only good Head Gamemaker you've had in years? You wouldn't get rid of me." He lowered his face so that he was now only a few inches from her face and whispered in her ear, "Or is it because it's something _more_ than me being one of the best Gamemakers?"

The hair on the back of Adelaide's neck stood up, she retracted away from him immediately and shot him a glare. "Julian, I am warning you now, I will not hesitate to have you executed!" She snapped at him and roughly shoved him away.

He rolled his eyes at her and folded his arms, "One of the keepers said you wanted to see me."

Adelaide cleared her throat then wiggled her finger to follow her. She stepped past him and continued to her office with Julian following. Adelaide sat down at her desk as soon as she got in the room, Julian closed the door and sat down opposite her, leaning back in his chair and lazily looked upon her face.

"As you know, this year is the fourth Quarter Quell.. 100 years of the Hunger Games and still going strong," Adelaide almost sounded proud, " This year has to be one of the best, better than the previous Quarter Quells."

Julian waved his hand in dismissal, "Yeah, I know. I have some ideas anyway. We got some new Muttations made as well as more disasters and events..."

"I want this year to be brutal, I want to force the adults and the children to fight." Adelaide interjected, Julian stared at her with his brows furrowed.

Julian sat forward in his chair, "You want to force them to fight each other? Isn't that what you do every year? What would be the difference now, they're all gonna have to kill one another at one point if they want to get out and be crowned."

Adelaide huffed and pulled open a drawer from her desk, she grabbed a small black box machine and dropped it on the desk. She clicked a few buttons on the side of it and then a blue light shot up from the top of it, creating a hologram of the arena. This year it was a mixed arena, different biomes and different kinds of weather. Snow in one part, forest and woodlands in another. Then mountains and a jungle followed by a coastline with a sea, almost circling the Cornucopia that seemed be in a safari area.

Julian leaned forward more in his chair to see the hologram, he could see tiny dots around scattered around the arena to form box shapes, Adelaide clicked a button, and Julian witnessed box cages form from the dots. He rose a brow to Adelaide.

"I want alliances forced apart, Julian. Walk them into these traps, they will be caged in and forced to kill the other person for freedom or die together in there."

Julian nodded along as she explained with the diagram of the arena, it showed the Muttation creatures that belonged to each biome: Wolves, lions, monkeys, bears, deer, sharks and jellyfish. Each were placed in their areas for an event or a trap for the tributes.

"Their deaths have to be brutal, making it exciting for them and this year will be unforgettable," Adelaide switched the hologram off and glanced back up to Julian who was grinning back at her, "Is that clear, Mr. Locke?"

"Crystal, Miss Snow. Is there anything else?"

"No, you may go and make preparations. The tributes will be selected in two days and I want the arena perfect for them." Adelaide replied with as she tucked the holographic box away, she lifted up a couple sheets of paper from her desk and began reading.

Julian nodded and stood up from his seat, "Adelaid-."

"We'll talk about... _us_... later... focus on your tasks, Mr. Locke." Adelaide immediately rejected him and his face dropped, defeated.

For months, Julian had wanted Adelaide to come back to him. They were lovers, it was clear to everyone who worked for her. Adelaide and Julian met in their teens and they fell in love so fast, they began dating in secret. Coriolanus never approved of Julian, but they managed to keep their relationship a secret until he caught them together one day. Adelaide begged for her grandfather to let Julian live, she promised to never contact him again and Coriolanus obliged in distaste.

It broke Adelaide's heart but she had to do what was best for them. After her grandfather died, they got back in contact, but never continued their relationship. They became more like friends with benefit, hooking up whenever they felt like it until she stopped it to focus on her new job as President.

Adelaide never understood what possessed her to hire him as Head Gamemaker, he was good at it but she never wanted to lose him in the first place and the idea of it terrified her. She wanted to keep him close as much as she could without anything sparking between them. Julian often teased her about it, but he was desperate to have her back and he knew that would be impossible now. He loved her, and he knew she loved him but it would never happen again betweem the pair of them.

As Julian left the office, Adelaide looked up at the door immediately, her eyes showed sadness and desperation. She wanted to run after him, wrap her arms around him and never let go. She always felt awful about being horrible to him but it was the only way she could keep herself away from him. She let out a frustrated sigh and turned her chair around to the large window behind her, she gazed out towards the city around her and fell into a quiet daydream, leaving her work on the desk...

* * *

 **So here's some story behind the new President and who the Head Gamemaker is too. Obviously they have history, but work comes first for Adelaide!**

 **I also still need a lot of tribute forms in so please do send them in, the form is on my profile to copy it from there and you can send it in a PM or a review! The spaces for districts are also there too so check it out!**


	3. Author's Note!

**Hey guys, discordiaaa here.**

 **Well I'm having trouble finding people to fill up the spaces for my SYOT, I've only got a few people who have submitted which is great and some spaces are reserved too.**

 **I forgot to mention that you may reserve one spot, but you will need to send me your tribute form soon, don't leave it too long of course. I understand you may be busy sometimes of course, if you're going to be a little longer then just let me know!**

 **To also help with possibly gaining more tributes, I will allow reviewers to send in their tribute forms since I know some people don't have accounts or can't make them for some reason, which is fine! I don't mind! I wanted to restrict it to just PMs so the reviews didn't get spammed up but that's just me with my OCD. I can bare with it though.**

 **So from this "chapter" forward, people can now send in their tribute forms through the reviews. The form template is still on my profile as well as the open/closed spots for districts. I hope to see a lot more tributes being sent in now, and I can't wait to read all of them! I've had some interesting characters so far and I'm loving every single one of them. To possibly help with this cause, depending on how many tribute forms I get, I may put in a my own character too.**

 **I hope this helps you people without accounts and I hope to hear from you!**

 **Thanks! - discordiaaa.**


End file.
